


Homage

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Minor Character Death, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Bucky sends his pet rat out with style.





	

The fire engine showed up within five minutes.  
  
“That’s two minutes slower than last time,” Gary remarked. “They’re getting lazy!”  
  
“Or they’ve learned that ninety-nine percent of the alarms from this school are false,” Petey remarked flatly.  
  
“Still,” Jimmy muttered. “Gotta give Bucky credit, sending George out the Khal Drogo way was pretty boss.”  
  
“No, see, what would have been _really_ boss would be Bucky walking into the fire to die with his rat. That would have been _amazing._ ”  
  
“And you wonder why people think you’re a sociopath,” Petey whispered, shaking his head.  
  
Gary snorted. “When have I ever wondered?”  
  
-End


End file.
